SORA
by love-lusted-eyes
Summary: This isn't about inuyasha sorry but please read it I think people who like inuyasha will love this so please read this. Its abourt a sora banpaia or a sky vampire who is los for centuries and found and well her knew life she only been living 4 a year READ


_**Sora**_

_**Kodomo**_

THe skys took a diffrent gray the day he died. instead of there usually light winter gray it was darker more intense like the heavens knew he was gone. Like they knew it was over they had won. Why did it have to be him? Why not suchiko or any of the others. Matter of fact why couldn't it never been? I ask bottomless questions that would slip into oternity ny moment know as I already knew what the doctors would say . I laughed at the fools who still thought there was hope. Hope, something I could never have.

No one can just erase a whole history of killing and rivalry and expect to start over. It was impossible. I walk out of the hospitial I couldn't stand the stench of the dead. Yep, I could of told them they were wasting there time. I could have told them he was already dead. After that I could have told them the killer,but what was the point? I would be the one who looked like the bad guy. Somewhere in there mind they know. They know hes gone but that frail thing they call a heart and that little string of hope thats conected is blocking those thoughts. All of the stuff they know is being forcibley pushed to the back of there mind. Where there child hood memories lie that they cant even remember. such a pitty really. They complain about forgetting the littest things like when they were in dippers. Most of there child hood memories still are in tact. luckey bastards! they have no idea how hard it is to remember nothing up to age 17. just waking up one day in a laborory not remebering if ur even human.But whats so important about the silly thing they call _memories_. Huh in my opinion there just nuciences that remind people of what they should have done.

I looked up to find I was at the homley complesx in which I so slightly happen to live. FLASH OF LIGHTNING STRIKES THROUGH AIR Damn I knew it once again another attack. I ran into the complex and locked my door. I knew what was to happen next. Lightning bt no rain it could only be one of them. Have they finally found me? Are they suposed to find me? Wait a minute of corse not i'm belong on the oposing side right? I don't know i'm only 18 I have no memory of what I am? what if i'm just being used as wepon against my own kind? Shut up self you don't mean that its probley another random attack but it seems everywhere I go it follows what if its me? FLASH It s so close I can feel the energy. I looked at the moon necklace around my neck I've had every since I can rememberwow thats so long a year. but in these dreams I had its there to.FLASH its right outside my window I have to move to the kitchen. As I kneel behind the cabinets I can feel it the nergy from the thing coming. I looked at my necklace again it has a faint glow. FLASH my window is completly shattered. WHat am I going to do? _"run! sora its coming." "father I can't leave you not know." Father smiled. "love you but I also must protect you and if that means giving you up I must" " father what do you mean?" FLASH "father?Father?FATHER! no you can't..." "Go sora now if they get ahold of you I won't be able to forgive my self good bye sora." "father I promise i'll do everyting as you wished me too.' _ What was that? was that a memory? a memory of what? Of my father? that can't be the attire looks centries old it can't be me. can it? kNOCK KNOCK "sora are you ok heard glass shattering is it the storm huh? Soras open the door." I wonder what ashi is doing here I was for sure he'd be at the hospitial. " coming ashi I just missed the wall with my abll and it hit the window no big deal." I opened the door for ashi he was my most trusted friend. " Oh sora are sure cause you know the storms seem to get more affective what ever the _banpaia_ want seems to be really hard to find. So how are you feeling? I heard about itashi's death big devie huh?" I smiled he always knew how to make somthing sounds so teen even though we were so much more muture then your average teens. " yeah I can't believe he finally gave out. SO want some ramen or sumthin?" I said walking to the cabinet. " I have chiken,beef,oreintal,shirmp you pick." ashi smiled " i'll have chicken beef please." "i already knew it so I just poped it in the mic. any way did you go see itashi or whats left?" ashi just looked with a blank look on his face I thought forsure he was sleep but then I saw a tear slip down his cheek and instanty knew. Ashi never cried that was always me for the last year whenevr I cried he was the on who was there but it was my turn now. itashi was like a father to ashi since his died. I ran over to ashi and sat down beside him. I rapped my arms around the well built teen and laid my head on his chest. "ashi i'm sure hes better off he doen't have to worry about the banpaia anynore just him and all the sake he can drink." I held Ashi tighter but kinda released when he held me back. " you sora I never thought he'd be gone so soon he never even got to do anything he wanted. I never got to show him how much of a man i've become. You know every time he saw me I was acting like a delicquent never a man. Oh sora why now why not when he was finished here?" Ashi began to violently punch the coffee table." Ashi calm down we can't undo what has be done okjust... pray that he makes it to heaven and watches us silently ok Ashi OK?" Ashi looked at me with that bad boy smile that got me to talk to him in the first place. hIs black hair covering his eyes red bandana around his head. I moved closer to him closera until BEEP BEEP BEEP the noodles. I hoped up over the counter and grabbed them form the microwave.

**ASHI POV**

Sora I remeber watching you in my dads lab growing. every day I would ask him is she ready? I wanted her to be my girlfriend back then it was common for banpaia to mate young. but father said she was special she needed time. We fgound her frozen in a cave for many years how she got there who knows. Father tested her said she had a very unstable electrical crrent in her blood like us more powerful then father. Thats was powerful. HFather was more powerful then most sky banpaia. Controling lightning was just one but if Sora or whatever fasther called her grew anymore powerful she would revert to instinics of the power. So we couldn't rush her develoopment, but I still check on her. I had conversations with her while she slept. I told her about the bullies at school. I told her about my first time in prision. I told her about losing my first girl friend every thing. but that day the day when she truned 17 I was in there with father. she burste outta her chamber her eyes I could never forget as white as untammed lightning she arose from the ground and father ran to her and tried to reason he called her name but when taht didn't work he flew up to get saying she was and would listen. I could only watch defensless plus I was watching the totakl bab with the 44 D's and hips fly higher in the sjy. YOu kinda don't notice this stuff when she sleeps but she used to be falt chested wheezey little lab experment to living breathing women.she shcoked my father to death that day. But before he ded he gave me his power and left instructions to watch over my beloved and make sure to keep her as stable as possible. So here I am watchinf the mini skirt girl fly over the counter to get my food how sweet she doesn't even know shes a banpaia. Her power locked away somewhere in her blood plus her memories I just don't under stand how she survived without suspision of BAnpaia. But they keep coming for her after I told them millions of times I had this they just wouldn't listen. that necklace around her neck is the only thing keeping her from reverting to her instricts not that I wouldn't love for her to but when she reverted back to normal every one she loved and knows would be frightened of the power. still a little joy ridew wouldn't hurt her but as father instructed when unstamble BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH. "hey sora whats taing so long?" I walked in the kitchen to find sora on the floor her necklace slide all th way across the floor. Damn my power must have removed it. sora hoped up and tackled me kissing and sauckling on my neck I could have asked for better oh sora.

_**SORA"S POV**_

As I reached for the noodles I dropped them the hot liquid hit my necklace and it burned I yanked it off of course. But right after I felt weird. There was so much energy running through my vains. I craved something I wanted something I've never wanted. I looked around my vision slightly better then I remembered. Then I saw Ashi. I couldn't control my self I lurched for him. My body wouldn't listen to demand. I suckled his neck. The skin there was so tender so soft. I nibbled the taste was of wild honey. YUMMY. I quickly found his lips. so soft. But my favorite thing was his tounge how it so gracefully slide into my mouth. "MMMmmmm Ashi." He got up dragging me with him. never breaking the lip lock. we made it to the kitchen. Thats when I nicked my tounge on his teeth I never remembered them being so sharp looking. HE sucked the blood right off my tounge. I tried to move back for air but he just growled pulled me closer. I broke away. I didn't know if I had a feirce look in my eyes or not but I could feel evergy running through me I needed it out some how some way out. I looked at my own hands they looked as if they belonged to a monster a banpaia! I clawed my way down his shirt licking his chest. I loved his taste. It was so addicting. He had his hands working the top part of my corset. I didn't wear a bra with this purticular thing it was to revling enogh. as te corset fell to the ground I felt his hand isntantlly go to my breast I let out a moan.

_**ASHI"S POV**_

That moan I couldn't help it the full banpaia blood was remerging I worked so hard to hide the apperence of it and a mere moan surpressed all my work? I ran my hands through the dark brown hair. I've seen it in at least 27 diffrent hair styles but never down except that day. Sora was in the middle of unbuckling my pans when BRING BRING BRING sora jumped form her spot. I guess her primal state wasn't used to loud obnocious noises.BRING BRING"YO! ITS SORA'S LEAVE A MESS IF I DON"T CALL BAC I REALLY DON"T CARE" wow she had a pretty good anwser machine. not.BEEP "sora we have the test back from the hospitial abput the little blood insident last week. We have to go through some thing that may be harmful inside your blood strem we found traces of celulite which is usually found in high ,etal increases or energy. For your saftey call me right back ASAP." BEEP. I pushed sora off hesitantly as I went to the kitchen to find her necklace. how could I have have tooken advantage of her primal state I just hope she down't remeber. I better get her dressed oh what a most dissapointing day.


End file.
